


One Can Wish

by niciasus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niciasus/pseuds/niciasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Written for the Porn Battle in which I missed the deadline and could not post to the community journal.</p><p>Prompts Used: Attraction, Crush, Lick</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Can Wish

Whenever they were together, Grissom touched Warrick all the time, which was strange to Nick. Stranger yet, no one else on the team caught on. They were blinded, probably from the same improbable idea of Grissom actually having a personal relationship with a live person. No one could imagine Grissom sharing emotions and feelings with…, least of all, Nick, who couldn’t let his thoughts travel that way.

But here they were, Grissom clasped Warrick’s hands within his pale, stocky fingers. Warrick looked silly wearing a sparkling smile on his face, offered it up to Grissom as though he was the Taj Mahal.

Nick adored Grissom as a fatherly figure. He could well see him and his father, the Judge, engaged in drawn out conversations about the world at large. Nick adored Warrick. Warrick was his best friend. Perhaps this was good for Warrick having exposure to Grissom’s positive influences. Grissom had proven he could burn down the proverbial temper tree that Warrick sometimes climbed up on during his state of unreasonable soapbox.

He pushed himself out of the booth. Nick suspected that if he’d sat in a chair, the force of his standing would’ve dumped the chair onto the floor. He blinked his eyes to control the sudden dizziness.

“Gotta go guys.” Nick pulled his wallet from his back jeans’ pocket. He then threw down a $20 on the table and then he walked off.

 

“Hey Nick. Wait,” he heard Warrick say.

Nick kept pushing his body down the diner’s aisle.

“Nick, honey. Is everything okay?” asked the diner’s owner.

Why wouldn’t it be. He lifted his hand and waved. “I’m fine, Betsy. No worries. Warrick got the tab.” He then plastered a smile on his face. Betsy was like a second mother to him and Warrick. She made sure they ate well. Sometimes packed up food for them to take home at no extra charge. She joked when she saw Warrick was in a funky mood, calmed Warrick in way Grissom couldn’t. She would wrap her arms around them and called them her boys. Nick teased Warrick that Betsy was in love with him. That he had a cougar for a girlfriend.

 

Going through the diner’s door, he stepped into the night. Tall buildings reflected a rainbow of glittering colors as the backdrop to the darkened sky. Was an invitation to all tourists to come out and play, if they dare to lose their money.

It was late but the town still opened for any proposition. Nick disliked gambling. He liked even less alcohol except for the occasional beer. Going home was out of the question. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts. An explosion existed inside him ready to go off. He needed release from the energy that had been wearing on him, bringing him down for a while now.

So beer was it. He could stop at a casino and sit at the bar. Maybe something fine and delectable would come his way and appeal to his senses. Something nice he could have for the taking. Wouldn’t it be nice to get laid.

And how thankful was he that he’d decided to drive his truck over to the diner. Worked had ended for the night. Warrick had invited Nick to the diner for a late meal, for some of Betsy’s excellent food. The disappointment hit Nick where it hurt when he saw Warrick had brought Grissom to accompany him, to share in something Nick felt belonged to him, Warrick, and Betsy.

Oh well.

Keys in hand, Nick trudged to his truck, readied himself for a hopeful night of carousing.

 

“Nick!”

Oh God, what. A few minutes more and he would’ve been out of Dodge. Go away. Leave me alone. Those words were in his head, but he didn’t say them. Nick laid his forehead against the window of the truck. He held onto the door handle as if they it was life support.

“What?”

“Why the rush. You okay, man?”

“Yeah, dude. I’m fine.”

A hand pressed down on his shoulder. Nick held back from flinching at the touch. Not a good idea letting Warrick know he lied and that something may be wrong.

“Is that so,” Warrick said, pulling Nick around to face him.

“Come on. Stop.” Nick swatted at the hand to free himself from Warrick’s grip. “Where’s Grissom?”

“I don’t know.”

His mind too slow in comprehending what happened next. Warrick had grabbed Nick and pressed his whole body against him, forcing Nick back onto the truck’s door. His face moved downward, his mouth captured Nick’s lips. Reflex roared, Nick instinctively shoved Warrick. The man was strong and immovable. His mouth was insistent. Nick slumped in surrender, groaned, let Warrick have his way with him. It was stupid to resist something he known he’d wanted for a very long time. Stupid not acknowledging it.

They kissed until breathing air became necessary. A warm tongue lashed his ear. Nick smiled, he didn’t want to lose the contact of Warrick’s mouth on him. Nick leaned his head to the side offering up his neck for more grazing. Teeth nipping at the skin. Nick shivered. He rubbed himself against Warrick’s thigh.

“You drive me crazy,” Warrick said in his ear.

That brought back reality. Nick forced his hands between their bodies and pushed. “We can’t do this. It’s wrong.”

“Why not, Nicky?” Warrick said. Warrick studied Nick, eyes like laser-beam staring at him.

“You forget about Grissom, man. You can’t do this to him.”

“The man is right.” Warrick sided back up to Nick. Nick stood still as a hand reached out and slid down the side of his face. “You’re blind as a bat,” Warrick said.

His head shook because he had no idea what Warrick was talking about. Nick just knew there were things one did not do and this was one of them. “Grissom deserve better treatment. You shouldn’t cheat on him.” Because Nick would die if Warrick cheated on him. And there he went being stupid again. Better to let things stay as they were.

“Hopeless,” Warrick said. A smile crept along his face.

The phone rang. Nick saw hesitation. “You should get that.” Ignoring phone calls were not an option for them. It could be anyone. It could be a call from the lab requesting them to come in for another case.

“Warrick Brown.”

Nick listened with half an ear. He must get away before the situation went somewhere unpleasant.

“Yeah. It’s okay. Thick-headed and stubborn as usual.” Warrick laughed. “You think that would help? I don’t care, but you’re right. Okay, then. See you later, man.”

Nick got this feeling he was the ‘thick-headed and stubborn’ reference. “Who called?” he asked without thinking as if he had the right to ask such questions. No doubt, Warrick would say it was none of his business.

“Betsy asked were we out here on her lot kissing. Grissom wants to know if we’re crazy.”

“Was he upset?”

“He said he was tired of the charade and didn’t we know we’re on display for all to see.”

Obviously, Warrick didn’t really care who saw. Nick found himself back in Warrick’s arms. Fingers under his chin lifted his head and his mouth captured for another round of ravaging kisses. He didn’t mind dying from the lack of oxygen. So good being like this with Warrick. Mind blowing feeling the strength and tenderness Warrick gave him.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, a question was raised in which Nick refused to answer.

 

“Guys.”

Nick shoved Warrick hard enough to have the man stumbling backward. His heart thump against his chest. “Gris, I’m so sorry. Oh man.” Everything in Nick fought against urgent need to run. He lowered his head, starring at the ground. Embarrassed at his lost of integrity to uphold his own standards. He detested hurting people.

An uncomfortable silence intruded into their space. Nick’s eyes roamed over the cars parked on the lot. Each time they settled on the edge of Warrick or Grissom’s face, he shifted them to some other point.

Nick was about to suggest he would leave so they could talk when Grissom said, “I assumed you’ve taken care of the problem?”

“Sort of,” Warrick said with no concern for the hurt he’d dished out to Grissom.

Now Nick had seen Grissom angry and his reactions to this seemed odd to him. And Warrick, man, he’d thought better of him.

“Well, I think you can find a more suitable place to convince Nicky. He is a hard case you know.” The smile on Grissom’s face was simply wicked. Nick became even more confused.

“Uh-huh. Don’t I know it,” Warrick said, wounding an around Nick’s neck. “Hey, can you drive my truck back to the lab?”

“Wait! What’s wrong with you guys?” Nick said, getting agitated. He did try to unglue his side from body next to his but Warrick wasn’t having it.

“Not a problem,” Grissom responded, reaching for the keys. “Now you boys run along. I’m going home.” Grissom walked away as he pleased at his usual pace.

“Warrick don’t let Grissom leave. You have to fix this.” All kinds of panicky thoughts floated in Nick’s head and none of them made any sense. Weird. But he can’t be the cause of trouble between the two.

“Get this, Nicky.”

Kissing and more kissing, and guh, he had company getting hard in the pants.

“I want you. Your place or mine. I don’t care which,” Warrick said.

“I don’t know…” The tongue in his ear kind of made him forget he should be bitching at Warrick.

“Since you’re driving. Your place then.”

“Grissom…”

“You want me, Nicky?”

The truth. Just say it. “Yes.” The relief Nick felt was palpable as he made his admission to Warrick and to himself.

“Good. Grissom is fine. He’s done his job. Let’s go home.”


End file.
